


Inside these walls

by STEGGIESAURUS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STEGGIESAURUS/pseuds/STEGGIESAURUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this is literally my first stab at anything like a fan-fic - going solo anyways. So, please please please tell me what you think, and if you'd like me to continue. I will defiantly write the first chapter, this is a sort of intro/tester to see what people think :)</p><p> </p><p>SPOILERS WARNING (chptr 63 manga)</p><p>So if you've read up to about chapter 63 of the Manga, you'll understand - but if you kinda imagine that after Chapter 63 (When Eren's memories return) Eren and Historia are rescued, and returned to the others, but because they've left the little cave place they were in, they forget most of what happened there. So, in a final effort to find out what the titans are about, the survay corps lead a special mission to Wall Maria and to Eren's home. Where they enter the basement, and find a long tunnel to a secret area under the actual walls.</p><p>Sooo lemme know what you think, and if i miss out anything major from the story so far because my memory is shocking.</p><p>Cheers very much :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is literally my first stab at anything like a fan-fic - going solo anyways. So, please please please tell me what you think, and if you'd like me to continue. I will defiantly write the first chapter, this is a sort of intro/tester to see what people think :)
> 
>  
> 
> SPOILERS WARNING (chptr 63 manga)
> 
> So if you've read up to about chapter 63 of the Manga, you'll understand - but if you kinda imagine that after Chapter 63 (When Eren's memories return) Eren and Historia are rescued, and returned to the others, but because they've left the little cave place they were in, they forget most of what happened there. So, in a final effort to find out what the titans are about, the survay corps lead a special mission to Wall Maria and to Eren's home. Where they enter the basement, and find a long tunnel to a secret area under the actual walls.
> 
> Sooo lemme know what you think, and if i miss out anything major from the story so far because my memory is shocking.
> 
> Cheers very much :)

It’s a lot like the feeling you get when you’re in a daydream. You’re still awake, in some sense, and can see what’s going on around you. But your mind is elsewhere, thinking about a place far better, as a person far more interesting than yourself.

Of course, in our case there was the complete restriction of movement – trapped and out of reach to others. But perhaps that was for the best; we were far happier knowing the world above was safe from our curse, and were perfectly content to dream until the end of eternity.

We hadn't been here long – perhaps a year or so? We suppose in our state we had no real deception of time. For all we knew, simply hours or possibly centuries could have passed. It was difficult to access memories here as well. We could remember snapshots or images – certain small, unimportant things. We remember faces passing us – this was our Keeper – we remembered. They kept us hidden, a secret, non-existent to anyone but them. His face would change, often. But perhaps this was our muddled memory, we thought.

Our dreams would often spiral into vivid images of the world above – The mountains and beautiful sunlight. There was so much blue and green too. The oceans and trees and grasslands and deserts and every other wonderful thing about the world we’d left behind; all in effort to keep it that way. We prayed it still remained as perfect as our dream perceived.

And so, we continue to stare through the crystal shield, and into nothingness, watching as the single face came and went, and wandering through our endless dreams. We felt not disturbance here, no anger and no pain – just the calm. No one could hurt us, and we couldn't hurt them. This was how it must always be.

Our curse must remain a secret to humanity.

 

* * *

 

 

We were in the ocean, wrapped in the blues and greens moving around us. We were running? No, it was called swimming, we remembered. We spent a lot of time doing this, it was our favorite. It was… relaxing.

We had been dreaming of this for a long while, before it began. There was a disturbance – we were drawn to it. It was unfamiliar but we could tell instantly it was another like us;

_Another subject maybe?_

_But how?_

_We are a secret, it’s impossible…_

But there they were, and they were moving closer.

 

We wanted to move, to get out and find them, to stop them, to push them away. They were not safe, we were not safe.

_No, NO! You’re not to be here!_

The stranger was so close now, as if we could turn and look at them. We tried to push them away but they couldn't hear us. We screamed through our dreaming minds.

_Please, no!_

 

And then the faces appeared. There was more than one, however. They were young – too young – The one we heard coming had dark hair and large eyes. Strangely, we felt drawn to him.

He wore some sort of uniform, the same as the others, along with some an awkward contraption on their waists. We felt familiarity, but failed to place it. Our minds still half asleep, we failed to stop them finding us. They were in too much danger. We felt panic, the first feeling we’d had in a long time. The large eyes moved closer – he was warm, reassuring, kind. We felt trust, and an instinct to follow him. We remained silent and watched carefully. A long while passed by.

 

And then he spoke.

 

**_Wake up._ **

 

 

Out of an unexpected instant there was screaming, and then there was pain. Our memories and clarity of thought came rushing back as we were thrown into the cold, still air. We were severed from one another and the screaming grew louder. I was free.

_No! Please!_

 

I was screaming, and so were they. There were the white clouds everywhere, pouring from my skin. I remembered where I was. I remembered what I was. I remembered the others. I remembered the pain. The unfamiliar faces circled around, I saw fear.

I struggled to sit up – I was lying on the stone floor, the feeling felt strange after so long. I felt the pain increase as I moved my legs – I sat up and stared down at my hands. The skin had burnt away though the steam leaving the red muscles gleaming in the small torch the faces had brought. I knew what this was, i knew what to do. But through my rushing, scrambled memories I began to panic, before i remembered;

I needed sunlight, and so did they. I stopped hearing the screams, the noise all stopped as the pain numbed. Getting them to Maria was more important.

I bent forward onto my hands and knees. Everything else disappeared. I was blind. I felt a wall close by, and used it to pull myself onto my feet. I walked as fast as I could. One leg slightly dragging, I began to make my way along the tunnels.

My head was pounding – so many many memories continued to stuff their way back into my mind; my home, my family, my friends, my life, my purpose.

 

**_Lead the way, we want to help them._ **

 

There was the boy who spoke, again. My mind continued to spin and every inch of my body steamed as it tried to heal. but i knew it was hopeless, and it would continue to burn away at my body, with the energy of light.

I continued to walk forward. I could not stop now, they relied on me. I turned again and again, around the corridors up stairs. I could not stop. I felt the others following, I felt there pain mirroring my own, but they gave me any strength they had left. We needed to find the light. I was able to move faster, the plumes of white steam trailing behind.

Finally, there it was, Maria’s structure – a small part of it showing at the end of the tunnel. I reached out. I could hear the others close behind – the strangers were helping.

_Maria…help us._

I called. I reached the surface and placed my hand on the cold structure.

_Help us._

The walls shook and my vision blurred. Maria changed her structure, from my palm on the wall, and up, and up to the surface, to catch the light – grew the same crystal that had trapped us for so long. I felt my strength leave me, and I fell to the floor, breathing heavily, and curled into a ball with my back against the crystal.

It would be a minute or so before the light came through, we were so far underground.

I looked up to see my arms still wasting away; skin was still missing, and I was still red and steaming. I noticed the strangers had been following. There looked bewildered and scared. They were so young - too young to be wearing such uniforms, yet so were we.

They now stood in a small circle, and were laying out the others along the edge of the crystal. I noticed The other's bodies were in the same condition as mine. The steam rose to the ceiling and condensed, leaving small water droplets to fall again.

I continued to breathe heavily, as did the others. My head span so I remained still, glanced at the others; their eyes completely white and bodies without skin. Some looked worse than others. One caught my attention.

_How long for the light?_

_Not long._

The pain continued and I began to numb again. I looked up at the crystal wall, as I began to lose consciousness.

The last thing I saw before the darkness was the sunlight streaming down the wall.

_Thank you Maria._

_You should have stayed in your prison._


	2. The dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our mystery character wakes up in a medical base, where she is instantly challenged by authority and those who think they know better. Violence and graphic scenes.

I woke to the sounds of the dying. Terrible screams and shouts and cries flew through my ears. My eyes burst open and I sat up bewildered – My vision was blurred and all I could see were shapes moving everywhere, I think they were people. As the terrifying sounds continued, I focused a little on my surroundings.

I was sat on a small bed, possibly designed for medical practises, covered with white cotton sheets and blood stains. My clothing was nothing but some kind of white gown – again, ruined with intervals of blood – some of it fresh. _Was this my own? Where am I?_

I lifted one arm up to my head, and felt no hair. I knew it would return more slowly, but I also noticed fresh skin and hardened muscle over my body. I had almost completely healed.

I looked around again, my mind still clouded. People were still rushing around, they all looked so bleak, one woman moved past wincing at whoever was still screaming. She refused to make eye contact. I continued to look around the room until I recognised a presence that felt familiar.  

I looked dead straight to find the boy at the other end of the room. People still passed between us, but I couldn’t break his stare. His large eyes were in a state of terror, looking right at me. My head spun as I heard his voice.

**_Help them, help us, please! How do we_ **

 

There was another loud scream that continued, long and sharp and didn’t stop. I saw the boy’s face turn another shade closer to white, and turn in the direction of the noise. Around the bed next to me, was a crowd of those fast moving people – nurses? Doctors? Grim faced and dressed in bloodied clothes. They reminded me of a swarm of flies, all moving in and out of whatever poor piece of dying flesh lay in the bed.

In answer to the young boy’s plea, I turned my body and threw my legs over the edge of the bed – now perfectly healthy looking, skin and all. I felt energy course through my muscles for the first time in a long time, as I pushed forward and stood up.

I walked closer to the bed, and peered through the curtains of medical staff. What I saw was unfortunately, similar to a sight I’d seen before.

The writhing screaming body laid on the bed, in restrains that cut into the wrists and ankles of the skinless flesh. His eyes wide, and still completely blank, all white. They screamed and I felt my face contort into grief, despair and hatred. My anger drew my hands into fists as I watched my friend’s torture. The body stiffened for a moment and lay quiet, twitching slightly.

Daniel Turnwood, Subject 13, had been rejected by his own body.

 

The crowd noticed me and turned to see me. I watched their faces and saw them stood still – they had given up. They had no idea what was happening to the poor man. I looked around again. More blood lay in a small pool next to the bed, there was no steam - this was the deciding factor. I continued to watch in a state of anger.

We cannot die. We can only be killed in one certain way. I had done it once before.

I looked around the area for something sharp. There was a small metal table laden with bloodied medical equipment – a scalpel, a saw, some other bizarre instruments, but nothing large enough.

I glanced back to the boy, with the large teal eyes. I noticed another figure next to them, who wore the strange contraption. They had short black hair and wore the same uniform as the boy. They also had a deep red scarf held up over her nose in her small hand. The other rested on a handle, poking from the contraption on her waist. _A weapon?_

Daniel screamed, this time it was scratching and garbled. I knew what happened next – his insides were next thing that began deteriorating, after the skin.

The scream grew louder and more intense; the medical staff began moving again, in panic. I made a decision there and then, to end it.

I turned in the direction of the girl in the scarf and ran, newly generated muscles pounding against the floor. As I reach her she screamed as I forced her to the ground – knees on either upper arm to avoid instant movement and reached back quickly to the handle. I pulled it forward and around, twisting my body so that the blade moved over the girl’s face and my left leg followed, returning to the standing position and to running.

I shoved past the swarms of people tending to him, and jumped onto the bed. I gripped the blade in my right hand and with the left I pulled off the restraints. The body continued to writhe and hit and make attacks.

Daniel was already dead; I just had to remove the body.

I pulled him onto his front and knelt on the bed next to him. I moved the blade in line with his spine – tip facing his skull, and pushed it up into the base of his brain. The body continued to move, only less violently. I then pulled the sword down, in one quick movement, along down his spine – cutting it long ways in two. His blood was flicked from the tip of the blade and off the end of the hospital bed.

Daniel was still. As were the many faces of despair and even fear, stood around me.

I looked back at the boy, who stood defensively in front the girl in the scarf who still lay on the floor. I saw anger and disbelief around me. I dropped the weapon and slipped back to the floor. I stepped away from the bed and stood still - head spinning. There was silence for a while.

“There was hope left” one of the doctors spoke up. I looked at him in disgust. “He was still breathing, there was a cha-“

“Do you know what he was?” I said, calmly. He looked at me, scared but confused. He had a light grey beard and long grey hair pulled back in a ponytail. His face dark, lined and wise. I automatically didn’t trust him.

“He’s a human, dear. Clear as day. Just as any other in this room.” A small woman to the bed’s left. She side glanced at the skinless piece of flesh that still haunted the room. I turned to her, slow and deliberate.

“Wrong.” Shocked faces began to whisper. “Daniel Turnwood was not Human. And neither am I” I heard worry and moving feet as I turned to the boy. “and neither is he.” I lifted my arm to point right at him. His face twisted in anger.

The old man doctor moved behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “My dear, you’ve lost a lot of blood,” I shook him off. “Please, return to your bed”

“Sir?” I turned again to face him and lifted my arm, moving back the gown’s sleeve to show my skin. “What do you think of my skin?” He replied in that matter of fact tone a parent uses to patronise a child when they know their right.

“It appears fine and healthy to me” he smirked.

“How long ago did I arrive?” I questioned again. Calmly.

“A few hours ago, along with another twelve patients.” He put his hands in the pockets of the long white coat he wore.

“What were their injuries?” I said, lifting one eyebrow, as I stared him down. I looked right into his eyes.

His face dropped. “… their skin … it had been burned off and the-“

“Then tell me sir.” I still had my healed arm held up. “How the hell are you going to say this-“ I tapped the bare skin with my finger “Is human?”

The nurses and doctors behind the shocked man began to move around, whispering at his disgrace. He seemed to panic and I lower my arms and turned to the boy, who was still silent watching me, the girl by his side.

“How do I know, you’re even one of the thirteen that this, this Daniel was part of. You could be some, escapee from the mental ward.” I heard him chuckle at his words. I felt disgust at him and turned to him again. I moved in close and raised a hand to strike his neck. But I felt something touch it as I reached behind my head.

The boy had one hand pulling on my arm. Had I not stopped he would have been flung forward. My senses had heightened in the intense atmosphere - I had no idea where I was, what was going on or who any of these people were - All defences were up.

Then I heard him speak properly, for the first time. “Sir, why don’t you uh,” He glanced at me and I kept still, him still holding me back “Check the other remaining patients from the original 13, to see if they are in the same condition.” I lowered my arm.

“I’d like to see the others too.” I said. The doctor stared at us both. “They are my friends”

The doctor opened his mouth to speak but another from the group behind interrupted.

“I’ll take them sir,” The old man turned to see the younger man in white clothes, also blood stained, with black, short hair, and a rather profoundly shaped nose. His voice was shaky.

“Fine.” Said the old man. “In fact, Mr. Sachel, you can take charge entirely of the 13 .” The young man turned pale, but nodded. “Also, get rid of that” He gestured towards Daniel, my friend.

It took all my mental power not to attempt another attack. “How dare you.” I said quietly. I continued to death stare towards the old docter, who smirked in return.

The young man – Mr. Sachel - moved next to me and turned. He spoke shakily “this way ma’am” he tapped my shoulder and I followed him towards a large stone archway which lead to another part of the medical base.

“You don’t deserve to be human anyways”

I tensed and froze mid stride, my hairless head turned to the floor.

“You’re weak, you’re heartless. And you’ve just murdered you’re so called “friend”” My anger boiled.

“You are no human.”

I moved my right leg back at an angle to balance my stance and twisted my right arm back and forced it through the air towards the solid stone doorway, my left doing the opposite to balance it.

A piece of stone fell to the floor, away from the now cracked, crumbling base of the arch. I lifted my broken fist up to the old man’s face, who stared in disbelief as th unaturally positioned bones cracked and pulled themselves back to the perfect shape of four fingers, a thumb, and once again straight and fixed knuckles. His face looked sickened and pale, as he stepped back slowly. I heard someone scream behind him and moving feet began to hurry out of the room.

“If you’re what they call “human”, sir,” I continued to stare him down.

“Then I’d rather be the monster I am”. I turned to leave through the stone arch, down the corridor.

 

Half way along the tunnel-like hallway, my head began to spin and I fell into the wall, using my arms to hold me straight. I felt as if I were about to vomit, and I winced as my mind flooded with voices and screams. My brain must’ve still been repairing itself. Now it was healed, the link with the others had become apparent.

I could feel their pain, like mine, for the aching gap there was were Daniel’s mind should have been. It was like part of my head had been numbed. The loss and grief of us all was unbearable, and I began to lose consciousness again.

**_What is happening?_ **

 

The young boy was feeling the same thing, I could feel his presence like I did the others, but why was he so important all of a sudden? What was he?

I fell to the floor and leant against the wall. The young man in the bloodstain doctor’s uniform was leant over me, trying to talk to me, but all I could hear was the screaming grief of the minds I shared.

My head lolled towards the boy, who was crouched against the wall clutching his head, the girl in the scarf was screaming at him. He couldn’t hear. He would take a while to get used to the feeling.

I lay staring at the ceiling for the next half hour; I vomited once or twice, as my mind adjusted. I eventually regained control, and noticed closed curtains on the opposite wall of the hallway and pointed a limp arm at them. I needed the light.

Mr. Sachel, who was still watching, noticed my movement and gestured in the same direction.

“The curtain’s? ma’am?” I gave a dull nod and he stumbled over to open the nearest one.

Sharp beams of sunlight hit my face and I felt energy course through my blood in my veins. My head ceased to pound and the numbness of my mind became lesser. With the kind doctor’s help, I got to my feet.

“Fascinating, the sun heals you?” He said

“It’s our source of energy, sir” I muttered, I felt a little agrivated and realised that eventually someone would start studying us - we were supposed to be a secret - looks like our keeper forgot his purpose.

I turned to were the young boy had been. He lay, gasping for air, whilst staring at the ceiling, the girl in the scarf leant over him, staring at me as if I were a venomous snake.

“What have you done to him?” Her voice was shaky and stern. “What are you? Are you like him?”

I returned her hard stare and spoke calmly. “I can help him, but you need to mov-“

“No.” she said. “I can’t trust you. You demon.” She shook. “What ARE YOU?!” She screamed.

“I am as you said. I am like him. And I can help him.” I kept her gaze.

She was silent.

“What’s your name?” I said, calmly.

“Mikasa Ackerman” she said cautiously.

“And him?” I questioned.

“He is Eren Yeager” She said, again, with caution.

“Is he a friend?” she looked taken aback at that question. She looked at his face, and I heard a small sigh. I recognised that look, and felt a small part of me turn to jelousy.

“If you can honestly help him, then I trust you.” She moved slightly from him, and then stopped. “But don’t think you get anything else from me.”

I nodded and she stood and stepped back, next to the kind young doctor. I shifted towards Eren. I placed my palms on the base of the left and right halves of his skull, below and behind the ears. I reached out to his mind, using the others as a leverage point. His mind was dormant – probably put to sleep in a type of override defence.

_Eren?_

His thoughts stirred.

_Eren Yeager?_

_**Who?** _

His mind moved sluggishly and slowly.

_Eren, your mind has created a link with ours. You have some sort of ability to influence the subject’s minds. There are many of us, and it has probably overwhelmed your energies._

**_This doesn’t make sense._ **

_Just, don’t fight us._

**_What are you?_ **

_You need to be calm_

**_What are you doing?_ **

His body stirred and I noticed his eyes moving under their sockets as he began to wake up – he was fighting it again. I tightened my grip on his head.

His eyes burst open and he began breathing heavily and his hands tried to pull my arms away – he was weak.

Mikasa jumped in the corner of my vision but I kept my gaze at Eren who was in a state of panic.

“Don’t fight”. I said, almost shouting. Now he was making mental attacks at me. “Leave it!”

“What are you!?” He screamed.

“STOP!” I felt my hands on his skull and forced his mind to calm and he retreated; the others and I made use of the new link, and began to swarm into his memories. He stared blankly at the ceiling as everything about him was released.

We saw his mother, father, Mikasa, another young boy – blonde, many other faces, all dressed in the same uniform, some dressed in blood and there were terrifying monsters. They were seen in red, we felt Eren’s hatred, his grief and his overwhelming anger against these mindless creatures. The most terrifying thing was the number of them, and how much they resembled our forms.

 

We released him and I fell back and reached for the wall again. Eren sat up breathing heavily.

“what…” He started. Mikasa moved to his side, staring at me as she moved.

“Eren?” She said softly.

Mr. Sachel knelt down in front of me and watched me. I was breathing fast and still concentrating on Eren’s mind. He was now trying to get into our memories. We easily blocked him. There were some things he was not ready to see.

“Ma’am” The kind doctor said quietly. I looked up at him. “I never actually asked your name?”

I continued to breathe heavily for a moment, as I contemplated weather he had the right to know.

I trusted him.

“Anabelle Frost” I said quietly. He smiled slightly, and helped me to my feet. I turned to Eren, who with Mikasa’s help was now also on his feet. I noticed his face was filled with frustration, as he continued to attempt entry to our memories, only more cautiously now.

 _You’re not ready._ _We'll help you learn to control it, but first w_ _e had to make sure we could trust you._

**_How can I trust you, if you won’t let me in?_ **

_You can’t._

He looked a little shocked. And I turned back to the doctor.

“I would like to see my friends now please.”

He nodded and took my arm to help me walk, as I was still dizzy.

“Of course, I suspect you’re anxious to see them after all this?” I nodded.

There was one person in particular I had to see, to make sure she was okay, and hadn’t suffered like Daniel. I could feel her mind close by, but didn’t risk speaking with Eren’s presence.

I had to find my friend, Madeline Bodt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! lemme know what you think, and if i mss anything important! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what ya think, and thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
